A Heroic Christmas
by sadistw
Summary: World rejection makes two people realize that they may not hate each other as much as they once though, or at least, that they can tolerate each other. I know it's not Christmas, but It was around that time when I started this.


"Sorry, there's just so much going on right now I couldn't possibly make it."

Alfred sighed away from the phone before responding with forced cheer, "nah, it's cool Iggy! We just usually hang around this time, ya know? But I get that you're busy." there was a long pause that England broke "America, I..." there was a weird emotion in his voice and America didn't want to know the reason for it.

"Yeah! So, merry Christmas and don't work too hard!" he hung up.

Everyone he called had been too busy to attend their usual Christmas party at America's house, they all had difference excuses and America understood that sometimes things just happened. Spain had a boat crisis, Canada had to fix a screw up in some major syrup competition, Prussia went to help Canada, because his bro sounded near tears on the phone. Poland was at war, America hadn't know that and apologized loudly before hanging up after Poland refused his aid. Why would those bastards from Warsaw attack Poland anyway? England had been his last hope, ever since America was young, England had spent time with him, no matter how busy he was even if it was just for a few minutes. When they were at war England would hand deliver any information or proposals, the British man obviously thought he was being clever but America knew his real purpose for visiting and always found reasons to make England stay longer on that day. Christmas was special.

But not anymore it seemed.

Well that was alright! America decided, shaking the gloom before it could affect his entire day. He hadn't asked anyone if they would be able to make it, after all, just assumed that they would since they had every other year. America looked at the pile of gifts, no reason not to hand them out. He picked up the one at the top, it was a tall cylinder wrapped in red star paper and adorned with a large silver ribbon. The label read 'France'. America shoved the rest in a large brown sack, 'so cool, I look just like Santa!', and shoved the red package under his arm, he would give them out today so everyone could open their gifts tomorrow.

* * *

America smiled to himself feeling just like Santa delivering presents on Christmas eve, the only difference was Santa had reindeer while America only had a personal jet.

France's house was only a small walk away from the clearing America had landed in, The blond wondered if the noise would effect his chance of sneaking in and dropping off the present without being seen. He was about to walk back to the jet to wait a bit when he noticed how extremely bright the house was, France had said his boss would be visiting to discuss his energy problem, America understood as he struggled with that as well, but all those lights seem a bit counter productive.

As our hero ventured closer towards the colorfully lit house he noticed that the lights were of the more festive kind and he could faintly hear music playing. How odd, France said he would be in and out of meetings all week, it's why he couldn't go to America's party. America now had a great feeling that something was amiss, when he came upon the large house he slid stealthily over to a large window rather than the door. peeking cautiously over the window ledge America saw large piles of food and drink spread out on several tables, the room was very brightly decorated and full of people who were all laughing and dancing. If America didn't know better he'd say it was a-

"Party?" The American jumped and pushed himself more into the shadows when he realized there were people standing near his window. England was leaning against the frame on the other side looking very upset, Japan was standing before him waiting patiently for an answer to the question he must have just asked.

England looked uncomfortable as he spoke, "Y-yes, I'm having a wonderful time," America shook his head, poor Iggy, such a terrible liar. Japan, being much more perceptive than America, obviously picked up on the lie. "You are thinking about America-san?" Japan had an odd habit of asking questions he already knew the answers to. America perked up at hearing his name. "I'm just not sure that what we're doing is right..." Japan nodded sympathetically, "we all need a break sometimes, too much stress-"

"I don't think we should have lied. we could have told him the truth." The British nation cut in.

China motioned for Japan to join him in a heated debate with South Korea. Japan signaled for him to wait a moment and returned to calming the stressed Brit. "America-san is prone to overreaction, I believe it is much better this way, we can enjoy ourselves and his feelings will not have to be hurt."

"What he doesn't know wont hurt him?"

"Exactly that. I'm afraid we will have to continue our conversation at another time, please excuse me England-san." Japan bowed politely and joined China across the room.

Sharp, painful emotions stirred hotly in America's heart and he refused to identify them. No one had been busy he understood that now, they just hadn't wanted to be near him.

America turned away from the pitiful sight of England breaking under his own guilt and noticed Russia peering at him around the building. So America hadn't been the only one not invited; somehow that did not make him feel any better. America tip toed to the front door, slowly so as not to catch England's attention, and dropped the bag of gifts in front of it; this had been his reason for coming after all. He dug through the bag and pulled out a long thin package wrapped in dark green paper with light green stars.

It had been selfish of him, he thought as he made his way to where Russia was hiding, to think that he could spend such an important day with his friends; after all, the hero should spend Christmas saving people and making miracles! America called out to Russia in a stage whisper, voice full of fake cheer. "yo, commie! I've got this for you, there was plenty of red paper left but I thought you'd get too exited if I wrapped this in it." Russia looked suspiciously at the green parcel wondering if Americans could make bombs that small. He took it reluctantly and after realizing America was waiting on him slowly started to open it.

Eventually he was holding up a bright yellow pendant with a large brown center. Russia looked at the necklace in awe, his voice was low and carried soft but powerful undertone "Ah... Thank you, Amerika." He lifted his gaze from the lovely flower and smiled sincerely at the blond.

America started at the pool of emotion in the Russian man's eyes. "yeah, well, you're always staring at them and all so... yeah,"

Russia was truly surprised the American noticed anything outside of himself, but they had a peaceable mood going so he decided not to ruin it. "I have nothing for you, help me put this on?" America moved behind the oddly trusting Russia and clipped the chain around his neck. They stood in a slightly awkward silence for a few moments before America spoke.

"Wanna ride in a jet?"

"Da,"

* * *

You've reached the end dudes!

Russia and America hanging out? Looks like Alfred made a miracle happen after all!

Thoughts?


End file.
